friendslandfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Настройка ядра (пример)
Пример настройки ядра Linux. Хоть здесь привидены далеко не все нужные опции, но зато есть описание почти всех. Code maturity level options "Завершенность кода" Prompt for development and/or incomplete code/drivers - ДА Включать незавершенный код. Включать ли в ядро драйверы с состоянием "Экспериментально". Такие модули рекомендуется включать с осторожностью. С другой стороны, существует много стабильно работающих модулей, которые официально находятся в экспериментальном состоянии. Если ответить на этот вопрос НЕТ, то все такие модули не будут включаться, они даже исчезнут из списка. Select only drivers expected to compile cleanly - ДА Выбирать только те драйвера, которые собираются без ошибок Select only drivers that don't need compile-time external firmware - ДА Выбирать только те драйвера, которые не требуют внешних прошивок General setup "Общие" Support for paging of anonymous memory - ДА (обязательно) Поддержка swap, т.е. виртуальной памяти на жестком диске. Без этой памяти Вы будете ограничены только оперативной. System V IPC - ДА (обязательно) Механизм связи между процессами. Набор бибиотечных функций и вызовов ядра позволяющий процессам обмениваться информацией. Некоторые программы (например dosemu) требуют этого механизма POSIX Message Queues - ДА или НЕТ Очередь для сообщений формата POSIX с использованием приоритетов. Часть механизма связи между процессами. Нужно если запускать программы написанные под этот формат, например с ОС Solaris. Пока особого смысла включать эту опцию нет, но и вреда от этого не будет. BSD Process Accounting - ДА (желательно) Поддержка дополнительных сведений о процессах (время запуска, владелец, командная строка запуска, использование памяти). Полезно для контроля процессов. Sysctl support - ДА (обязательно) Механизм изменения параметров ядра на лету. Загрузочные скрипты используют этот механизм для установки параметров ядра. См. файл /etc/sysctl.conf. Если выключить, то изменять параметры можно будет через команду echo ( например echo 1 >/proc/... ) Auditing support - НЕТ или ДА Включение механизма проверки ядра. Например используется системой SELinux (система расширенной безопасности для Linux). Если Вы не знаете, что это такое, то можете отключить. С другой стороны, если ваш дистрибутив поддерживает эту систему, то есть смысл включить. Для работы проверки необходимо включить системные вызовы проверки ниже. Enable system-call auditing support - ДА Включение системных вызовов для механизма проверки ядра. Support for hot-pluggable devices - ДА (обязательно) Поддержка устройств (например устройства USB), подключаемых на ходу, без выключения компьютера. Эта опция включает системные вызовы. Кроме этого для обработки событий подключения или отключения устройств у Вас должен быть настроен "агент горячего подключения". См. man hotplug. Kernel .config support - ДА (желательно) Сохранять настройки ядра в нем самом. Это полезно, если у Вы удалите папку с исходниками ядра, а потом захотите немного изменить ядро. Enable access to .config through /proc/config.gz - ДА (желательно) Возможность скачать настройки загруженного в данный момент ядра из файла /proc/config.gz Configure standard kernel features (for small systems) - НЕТ (обязательно) Возможность отключения базовых функций ядра - для нестандартных ядер, применяемых в устройствах, ограниченных ресурсами. Optimize for size - НЕТ Оптимизация кода ядра не по скорости, а по размеру. Может быть полезно для создания загрузочных дискет. В случае, если у Вас старая версия компилятора, могкт возникнуть проблемы. Loadable module support "Поддержка модулей ядра" Enable loadable module support - ДА (обязательно) Создание модульного ядра. Если ответить НЕТ, то ядро будет монолитным. Module unloading - ДА (желательно) Возможность выгрузки модулей. Однако, некоторые модули, которые используются в данный момент, все равно не могут быть выгружены. Forced module unloading - ДА (для опытных пользователей) Возможность принудительной выгрузки модуля, даже если оно еще нужно ядру. Для опытных. Module versioning support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ (можно и ДА) Возможность использования модулей от другой версии ядра. Для опытных. Automatic kernel module loading - ДА (обязательно) Автоматическая загрузка модуля в случае необходимости. Processor type and features "Тип и характеристики процесора" Subarchitecture Type - (PC-compatible) Тип архитектуры - у Вас наверняка PC Processor family - (Pentium-II/Celeron(pre-Coppermine)) Здесь поставьте тип Вашего процессора. Если Вы его не знаете, смотрите файлы /proc/cpuinfo и /var/log/dmesg (ищите слово "Processor") Generic x86 support - НЕТ Включение поддержки типов процессора, отличных от выбранного - для создания дистрибутивов. HPET Timer Support - ДА Поддержка внутреннего таймера ядра нового типа Symmetric multi-processing support - НЕТ Поддержка многопроцессорных компьютеров (как правило, используется только в серверах). Однако полезно для систем на базе процессора Pentium 4 с технологией hyperthreading. Эта опция позволит использовать один реальный процессор как 2 виртуальных. (2) Maximum number of CPUs (2-255) Количество процессоров. Для одного процессора Pentium4 Xeon поставьте значение 2. SMT (Hyperthreading) scheduler support - ДА (для Pentium 4 Xeon) Улучшенный планировщик для процессора Pentium4. Preemptible Kernel - ДА (обязательно) Приводит к заметному ускорению графических программ. Рекомендуется для рабочих станций, домашних компьютеров. Local APIC support on uniprocessors - ДА (Желательно) Если у Вас в процессоре есть контроллер прерываний. Если же его нет, то ничего плохого от включения не произойдет. Однако на опыте я столкнулся с тем, что если на некоторых материнских платах APIC реализован с ошибками, то это может привести к периодическому зависанию компьютера и неработоспособности некоторого встроенного оборудования. Если у Вас возникнут такие проблемы, то пересоберите ядро с отключенным APIC IO-APIC support on uniprocessors - ДА (Желательно) Расширение контроллера прерываний. Как правило для многопроцессорных систем. Если же его нет, то ничего плохого от включения не произойдет. Machine Check Exception - ДА (Обязательно) Проверка процессора на сбои или перегрев. Check for non-fatal errors on AMD Athlon/Duron / Intel Pentium 4 ДА (Желательно) Возможность отлова и исправления не фатальных ошибок процессора Сheck for P4 thermal throttling interrupt ДА (Для владельцев Pentium 4) В случае перегрева будет выведено сообщение. Toshiba Laptop support - НЕТ Dell laptop support - НЕТ Всем, кроме владельцев соответствующих компьютеров можно поставить НЕТ /dev/cpu/microcode - Intel IA32 CPU microcode support - НЕТ (можно и ДА) Поддержка доступа к микрокоду процессора /dev/cpu/*/msr - Model-specific register support - НЕТ Поддержка регистров msr для многопроцессорных систем. /dev/cpu/*/cpuid - CPU information support - НЕТ Доступ к идентификатору процессора, как правило не нужно. Firmware Drivers BIOS Enhanced Disk Drive calls determine boot disk (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Экспериментальная функция для определения с какого диска загружается BIOS. High Memory Support - (off) Если у Вас оперативной памяти больше 1 ГБ - поставьте размер (см /proc/meminfo) Math emulation - НЕТ (Обязательно) Эмуляция математического сопроцессора - только для 386 и 486SX. MTRR (Memory Type Range Register) support - ДА (Обязательно) Ускоряет до 2,5 раз скорость передачи изображений видеокарте Boot from EFI support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Загрузка с EFI. Нам не нужно Use register arguments (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ (Обязательно) Сборка ядра с опцией компилятора gcc -mregparm=3. Поддерживается только версией gcc 3.0 и выше. (см. gcc --version ) Power management options (ACPI, APM) "Управление питанием" Power Management support - ДА (Обязательно) Включение управления питанием. Software Suspend (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Программный "ждущий" режим - только для опытных. Позволяет сбросить память на раздел swap, выключить компьютер, а потом продолжить работу с момента перехода . Этот режим не использует функции ACPI. Suspend-to-Disk Support - НЕТ, можно и ДА Возможность сброса всей оперативной памяти на swap раздел и переход в режим пониженного энергопотребления. Использует функции ACPI. Default resume partition () Можно указать раздел диска, куда сохранять оперативную память ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) Support ACPI Support - ДА (Рекомендуется) поддержка управлением питанием через ACPI - если у Вас древний компьютер, то такой поддержки может и не быть Sleep States (EXPERIMENTAL) - ДА (Обязательно) Спящий режим - во избежание глюков лучше отключить AC Adapter - НЕТ (можно и ДА) Контроль напряжения сети - для ноутбуков. Battery - НЕТ (можно и ДА) Контроль батареи - для ноутбуков Button - ДА (желательно) возможность обработки нажатия на кнопок питания, sleep (спящий режим) Fan - ДА (желательно) Для получения информации о состоянии вентиляторов Processor - ДА (желательно) Когда процессор не используется, перевести его в режим пониженного энергопотребления Thermal Zone - ДА (Обязательно) Защита от перегрева. Без этой защиты процессор может "сгореть на работе" ASUS/Medion Laptop Extras - НЕТ Toshiba Laptop Extras - НЕТ Поддержка соответствующих моделей лаптопов. Debug Statements - НЕТ (Желательно) Если Вы не разработчик и у Вас ACPI работает стабильно, то лучше выключить эту опцию, чтобы сэкономить место в памяти Power Management Timer Support - ДА (желательно) Счетчик управления питанием. Эта часть ACPI должна работать без проблем, даже если у Вас проблемы с другими модулями ACPI. Хорош как точный источник времени, не подверженный воздействию таких событий как изменение частоты или напряжения процессора, состояния простоя процессора. APM (Advanced Power Management) BIOS support - НЕТ Если у Вас есть ACPI, то можно не включать. Иначе включите Ignore USER SUSPEND - НЕТ (можно ДА) Исправление ошибки некоторых глючных bios`ов (ноутбуки NEC Versa M) Enable PM at boot time - НЕТ (Желательно) Включение управления питания при загрузке. Может привести к зависанию на некоторых компьтерах (NEC UltraLite Versa 33/C; Toshiba T400CDT) Make CPU Idle calls when idle - ДА (Желательно) Позволяет экономить электроэнергию во время простоя процессора. Enable console blanking using APM - НЕТ Метод выключения консоли при простое. Если у Вас установлена графическая система, Вам это не нужно. RTC stores time in GMT - НЕТ Если системные часы показываю время по Лондону. Allow interrupts during APM BIOS calls - НЕТ Разрешает прерывания во время вызовов APM BIOS. Если у Вас компьютер виснет при переходе в ждущий режим - включите эту опцию. Use real mode APM BIOS call to power off - НЕТ Если у Вас компьютер не выключается сам при использовании APM - попробуйте эту опцию. CPU Frequency scaling НЕТ (Для ноутбуков - ДА) Позволяет экономить батареи переключаясь на более низкую частоту /proc/cpufreq interface (deprecated) - НЕТ Метод управления через /proc/cpufreq Default CPUFreq governor - (performance) Используемый по умолчанию регулятор частоты (лучше выбрать performance для большей производительности) 'performance' governor - ДА (Желательно) Регулятор по производительности. 'powersave' governor - ДА (Желательно) Регулятор частоты по энергосбережению /proc/sys/cpu/ interface (2.4. / OLD) НЕТ (Можно и ДА) Для доступа к регулятору 'userspace' через /proc/sys/cpu/ CPU frequency table helpers - ДА (Желательно) Многим драйверам регуляторов нужна эта опция CPUFreq processor drivers Драйверы для смены частоты процессора ACPI Processor P-States driver Драйвер для изменения частоты процессорачерез ACPI AMD Mobile K6-2/K6-3 PowerNow! .... VIA Cyrix III Longhaul Включите в ядро драйвер для своего процессора Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA) "Настройки Шины" PCI support - ДА (Обязательно) Практически все компьютеры имеют эту шину. Стандартная шина для современных компьютеров. PCI access mode - (Any) Режим доступа к шине PCI (Any - все, BIOS - через BIOS, Direct - непосредственный, MMConfig - для PCI Express). Вы можете поменять механизм доступа передачей ядру параметра pci=nobios или pci=bios. Если указать Any, то ядро использует механизмы в таком порядке: MMConfig, Direct, BIOS Vector-based interrupt indexing - НЕТ (Желательно) Новый механизм прерывания не через IRQ,а через MSI Legacy /proc/pci interface (НЕТ, можно и ДА) Просмотр информации о платах pci через каталог /proc/pci. Эта функция не особо нужна, т.к. есть утилита lspci PCI device name database - ДА (Желательно) База данных наименований плат pci. Если выключить эту опцию, то вместо наименования устройств в /proc/pci, /proc/ioports будут показаны числовые идентификаторы. ISA support - НЕТ Если у Вас есть устройства, подключающиеся по этой шине, включите эту опцию EISA support - ДА Если у Вас есть ISA устройства, то скорее всего они именно EISA формата Vesa Local Bus priming - НЕТ Эта опция для карт VLB, которые считают себя EISA картой (например VLB карта Adaptec AHA-284x) Generic PCI/EISA bridge - ДА Мост между EISA и PCI. Если на Вашем компьютере установлены и PCI и EISA разъемы EISA virtual root device - НЕТ (Обязательно) Эта опция только для тех, у кого кроме EISA разъемов, других разъемоы не замечено. EISA device name database - ДА По аналогии с "PCI device name database" предоставляет базу данных имен EISA карт. MCA support - НЕТ Если у Вас есть устройства, подключающиеся по этой шине, включите эту опцию NatSemi SCx200 support - НЕТ поддержка соответствующего устройства PCMCIA/CardBus support - НЕТ Поддержка PCMCIA (16 бит) и CardBus(32 бит) карт. Карты размером с кредитную карточку. Для модемов, сетевых карт, винчестеров. За счет своих размеров может встречаться на ноутбуках. Enable PCMCIA debugging - НЕТ Включает отладочный код. Лучше выключить для ускаорения ядра. CardBus yenta-compatible bridge support - ДА Включает поддержку CardBus карт i82092 compatible bridge support - ДА Мост между PCI и PCMCIA шиной i82365 compatible bridge support - ДА Мост между ISA и PCMCIA шиной Databook TCIC host bridge support - НЕТ Для старых реализаций PCMCIA PCI Hotplug Support - НЕТ Замена на ходу карт PCI. Только для материнских карт, оборудованных соответствующим контроллером горячей замены PCI. Имеет смысл для серверов, которые нельзя выключать. Executable file formats "Формат выполняемых файлов" Kernel support for ELF binaries - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка основного для Линукса формата запускаемых файлов и библиотек Kernel support for a.out and ECOFF binaries - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка устаревшего, но еще использующего иногда формата библиотек .a Kernel support for MISC binaries - МОДУЛЬ (Желательно) Поддержка прочих форматов Java Phyton и пр. Device Drivers "Драйверы устройств" Раздел очень большой и не помещается на одной странице. Поэтому он был вынесен в отделную группу статей. Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть I. Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть II. File systems "Файловые системы" EXT2 и производные ФС Second extended fs support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка стандартной нежурналируемой файловой системы. Идеальна для раздела /boot. Обязательно встраивать, если используете initrd и если корневая ФС - ext3. Ext2 extended attributes - НЕТ или ДА Расширенные атрибуты. Ext3 journalling file system support - ДА (Обязательно) стандартная журналируемая ФС. Идеальна для хранения музыки, личных файлов и др. несистемных файлов. Славится своей надежностью. Кроме факта что она журналируемая, имеет счетчики подключений: по кол-ву подключений и по времени. Если счетчик превысил заданное значение, ФС принудительно проверяется при загрузке линукса. В принципе, ext3 - это ext2 + журнал Ext3 extended attributes - НЕТ или ДА Расширенные атрибуты. Для сервера полезная опция, для рабочей станции - нет. Ext3 POSIX Access Control Lists - ДА или НЕТ Поддержка ACL - расширенного механизма разграничения доступа Ext3 Security Labels - НЕТ или ДА Поддержка различных моделей секретности JBD (ext3) debugging support - НЕТ Отладка ФС ext3 ReiserFS Reiserfs support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ (Желательно) Обязательно нужно встроить если корень под ReiserFS. Очень быстрая журналируемая ФС. Славится своей быстрой работой с маленькими файлами, которых в линуксе очень много. Идеальна для корня (/) и для домашнего раздела /home Enable reiserfs debug mode - НЕТ Отладка reiserfs. Stats in /proc/fs/reiserfs - ДА или НЕТ Добавочная информация по разделам в файле /proc/fs/reiserfs Reiserfs extended attributes - НЕТ или ДА Расширенные атрибуты. Для сервера полезная опция, для рабочей станции - нет. Reiserfs POSIX Access Control Lists - ДА или НЕТ Поддержка ACL - расширенного механизма разграничения доступа Reiserfs Security Labels - НЕТ или ДА Поддержка различных моделей секретности JFS JFS filesystem support - МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Журналируемая ФС от фирмы IBM. Для любителей XFS XFS filesystem support - МОДУЛЬ Очень достойная ФС. Дает высокие характеристики при работе с большими файлами. Если Вы занимаетесь видеомонтажем - это точно для вас. Realtime support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ (Обязательно) Поддержка подразделов, пока не реализовано полностью Quota support - ДА (Желательно) Поддержка квот. Квотами можно ограничить задать для каждого пользователя свой максимальный размер используемого дискового пространства Security Label support - ДА или НЕТ Поддержка различных моделей секретности POSIX Access Control Lists - ДА или НЕТ Поддержка ACL - расширенного механизма разграничения доступа Минимальные ФС Minix fs support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Применяется для маленьких дисков и дискет. ROM file system support - НЕТ Файловая система с запретом записи. Может применяться при создании initrd, загрузочных дисков. Преимущества этой ФС - Системная область самой ФС занимает мало места, позволяет записать больше файлов при том же объеме Поддержка квот Quota support - ДА Поддержка квот. Квотами можно ограничить задать для каждого пользователя свой максимальный размер используемого дискового пространства. Old quota format support - ДА Старый формат (использовался в ядрах 2.4) Если ваш дистрибутив основан на 2.4 выбирайте эту опцию Quota format v2 support - НЕТ Новый 32 битный механизм. Нужны свежие утилиты для работы с quota Kernel automounter support - НЕТ Kernel automounter version 4 support (also supports v3) - ДА Автоматическое монтирование ФС (удаленных, сменных носителей) при входе в соответствующий каталог. См. Настройки службы autofs CD-ROM/DVD CD-ROM/DVD Filesystems ФС для компакт - дисков ISO 9660 CDROM file system support - ДА (Обязательно) Стандартная ФС для дисков с данными. Лучше включить эту опцию в ядро. т.к. модули в ядрах 2.4 и 2.6 называются по разному. Microsoft Joliet CDROM extensions - ДА (Обязательно) Несмотря на фирму изготовителя - довольно полезная вещь. Позволяет записывать диски так, чтобы русские файлы нормально отображались при любой кодировке. Transparent decompression extension - ДА или НЕТ Прозрачное сжатие данных. Позволяет читать диски с расширением RockRidge. UDF file system support - ДА (Обязательно) Для дисков записанных в пакетном режиме. Используется для работы с CD как с дискетой. Этот драйвер используется только для чтения этих дисков. Для записи дисков Вам нужно будет наложить заплатку на ядро с поддержкой пакетной записи и установить пакет udftools. Как подключать диски в режиме записи см. в подсказке опции Packet writing Поддержка ФС от Micro$oft DOS/FAT/NT Filesystems Поддержка ФС от micro$oft DOS FAT fs support - МОДУЛЬ поддержка DOS FAT32 MSDOS fs support - МОДУЛЬ (Обязательно) Без этого модуля файлы записанные на раздел FAT32 будут читаться нормально до первого запуска scandisk.exe- после него имена файлов превратятся в набор крякозяблов. VFAT (Windows-95) fs support - МОДУЛЬ FAT32 для 95 98 маздая. NTFS file system support - МОДУЛЬ Поддержка NTFS NTFS debugging support - НЕТ Отладка NTFS write support - НЕТ Частичная и безопасная поддержка записи. Запись пока не реализована полностью. Работает только изменение существующих файлов (без изменения их размеров). Зачем такое вообще нужно? Вы можете разместить на разделе NTFS файл - образ, создать на нем файловую систему и работать как с обычным разделом Линукса. Если Вас интересует полная поддержка записи см http://captive.sourceforge.net Виртуальные файловые системы Pseudo filesystems Виртуальные файловые системы. Не занимают место на диске. /proc file system support - ДА (ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО) Виртуальная ФС, не занимает место на диске. Нужна для просмотра и изменения параметров ядра, оборудования ,процессов. /sysfs file system support - ДА (ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО) Появившаяся в ядрах 2.6 фс, которая похожа на /proc но имеет ряд преимуществ. /dev file system support (OBSOLETE) - ДА (для пользователей Mandriva Llinux) или НЕТ (Redhat) Считается устаревшей, однако на самом деле очень неплоха. При использовании этой ФС у Вас в каталоги /dev будут только те файлы, которые у Вас завязаны на устройства. Файлы-устройства создаются автоматически. Имеет смысл включать в дистрибутивах, которые имеют поддержку devfs (Mandriva Lnux) Automatically mount at boot - ДА Подключать сразу при загрузке ядра. Можно будет отключить только передачей ядру параметра "devfs=nomount" Debug devfs - НЕТ Отладка /dev/pts file system for Unix98 PTYs - НЕТ или ДА Для виртуальной ФС /dev/pts . Если включено "Unix98 PTY support", то надо включить и эту опцию Virtual memory file system support (former shm fs) - ДА или НЕТ Временная виртуальная память. Файлы хранятся в памяти и в swap разделе. После перезагрузки все теряется. Хороша для /tmp. HugeTLB file system support - НЕТ Нет подсказки. Как-то я обхожусь без нее. Supermount removable media support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Виртуальная ФС позволяющая работать со сменными устройствами без из подключения командой mount и отключения через umount. Очень полезна для компакт-дисков. Для работы с этой ФС Вам нужно будет добавить в файл /etc/fstab такие строки none /mnt/floppy supermount dev=/dev/fd0,fs=ext2:vfat,--,umask=0,iocharset=koi8-r,sync,codepage=866,users 0 0 none /mnt/cdrom supermount dev=/dev/hdd,fs=udf:iso9660,tray_lock=never,--,umask=0,iocharset=koi8-r,sync,codepage=866,users 0 0 однако возможны проблемы с программами, которые требую прямого доступа к устройствам (например утилита форматирования дискет или программа записи компакт дисков K3b). Для устранения этой проблемы перед запуском отмонтируйте каталоги /mnt/floppy /mnt/cdrom. Лучше написать простенький скрипт. Enable supermount debug code - НЕТ Отладка. Прочие ФС Miscellaneous filesystems Прочие ФС. ADFS file system support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Диски под операционную систему RiscOS. Amiga FFS file system support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ. Полезно для обладателей эмулятора Амиги uae. Несмотря на экспериментальный статус, успешно монтирует образы дискет и изменяет их. Apple Macintosh file system support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Диски и дискеты для МаcOS BeOS file systemv(BeFS) support (read only) (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для BeOS BFS file system support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для SCOтских дисков. EFS file system support (read only) (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для SGI IRIX Compressed ROM file system support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для сжатых ФС только для чтения. Пример использования таких ФС - дистрибутив Knoppix FreeVxFS file system support (VERITAS VxFS™ compatible) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для SCO, HP UX, Sunsoft Solaris OS/2 HPFS file system support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для OS/2 QNX4 file system support (read only) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для ОС QNX 4 и QNX 6 System V/Xenix/V7/Coherent file system support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для SCO, Xenix, Wyse, UnixWare, Dell Unix UFS file system support (read only) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ SunOS, FreeBSD, NetBSD, OpenBSD и NeXTstep Сетевые ФС Network File Systems Сетевые ФС NFS file system support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для Unix сетей NFS server support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для Unix сетей. Возможность быть NFS файл сервером SMB file system support (to mount Windows shares etc.) - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Для сетей с практически любыми ОС (Linux, Unix, MacOS и маздай) Use a default NLS - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка национальных кодовых страниц. Default Remote NLS Option - cp866 (Обязательно) Для маздая нужна эта кодировка CIFS support (advanced network filesystem for Samba, Window and other CIF) - МОДУЛЬ Расширение протокола SMB. Имеет больше возможностей и поддержку Юникода. NCP file system support (to mount NetWare volumes) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Возможность подключиться к серверу Novell Netware (если версия сервера ниже 6.0 - обязательно включите сетевой протокол IPX) Coda file system support (advanced network fs) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Продвинутая версия сервера для Unix сетей. Отличается лучшей защищенностью, поддержкой кеширования. Andrew File System support (AFS) (Experimental) - НЕТ Экспериментальная ФС Типы разделов жесткого диска Partition Types Advanced partition selection - НЕТ Расширенная поддержка таблиц разделов винчестера. Для Amiga Atari Mac и пр. систем. Если Вы работаете с винчестерами только в Линукс Windows и Dos, то можно не включать. Поддержка национальных кодовых страниц Native Language Support Поддержка национальных кодовых страниц. Обязательно настройте на свою страну, Вы сможете подключать диски, не указывая каждый раз кодировку. Default NLS Option - koi8-r Кодовая страница, которая у Вас установлена по умолчанию. Может быть cp1251 utf8. См вывод команды locale charmap Codepage 866 (Cyrillic/Russian) - ДА NLS KOI8-R (Russian) - ДА NLS UTF8 - МОДУЛЬ Из всех кодовых страниц выбираете только эти три. (Если у Вас основная кодировка отличается от KOI8-R, то включите и ее) Ту кодовую страницу, что у Вас установлена по умолчанию, - включайте в ядро, остальные можно сделать модулями. Поддержка профилей Profiling support "Поддержка профилей" - НЕТ Экспериментальная функция для поддержки OProfile NeTraverse Win4Lin Support - ДА Поддержка win4lin Поддержка win4lin - ДА программы для запуска windows 95 98 Me в окошке. Kernel hacking "Взлом ядра" Kernel debugging - НЕТ или ДА Отладка ядра. Если Вы гуру или у Вас глючное железо. Эти опции затормаживают систему, если у Вас нет острой необходимости, не включайте их. Early printk - НЕТ Для первоочередного вывода сообщений. Если ядро вешается втихую, без сообщений об ошибках Check for stack overflows - НЕТ или ДА Переполнение стэка. Stack utilization instrumentation- НЕТ (Желательно) Преодически сбрасывает в логи состояние стека.Сильно затормаживает запуск процессов Debug memory allocations - НЕТ или ДА Распределение памяти. Magic SysRq key - ДА или НЕТ Самая полезная функция из этого раздела для простого пользователя. Если компьютер завис и не реагирует на команды переключения консоли. Вы можете нажать Alt-PrintScreen-s для записи кеша дисков или Alt-PrintScreen-i (Убить все процессы за исключением init). Механизм нажатия такой: - Нажать Alt - Нажать PrintScreen - Отпустить Alt - Нажать нужную кнопку - Отпустить все. Полный список команд см. в Documentation/sysrq.txt Spinlock debugging - НЕТ или ДА Page alloc debugging - НЕТ (Желательно) Работа со страницами памяти. Может сильно затормозить систему. Для проверки памяти. Compile the kernel with debug info - НЕТ (Желательно) Для отладки ядра. Сильно увеличивает размер ядра. Sleep-inside-spinlock checking - НЕТ Проверка состояния ожидания. Compile the kernel with frame pointers - НЕТ Отладка ядра - для вывода в логи ошибок. Use 4Kb for kernel stacks instead of 8Kb - НЕТ или ДА. Использовать 4Килобайта стека для каждой задачи, а не 8К как обычно. Security options "Настройка безопасности" Позволяет увеличить защищенность системы. Можно например запретить запуск программ с привилегиями root без вставленного в порт USB специального ключа (Root Plug). Или с помощью системы SELinux ограничить возможности доступа к файлам самого root! Включайте эти опции только если Вы знаете что делаете. Cryptographic options "Шифрование" Шифрование нужно, например, для создания закодированных файловых систем HMAC support - НЕТ или ДА Шифрование, небходимое для IPSec Null algorithms - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ MD4 digest algorithm - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ MD5 digest algorithm - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ ... Testing module - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Здесь Вы можете выбрать механизмы шифрования. В принципе, на мой взгляд достаточно одного AES, но если Вы желаете, можете все алгоритмы сделать модулями. В МandrakeLinux Вы можете легко создавать и подключать зашифрованные образы с помощью утилиты drakloop. Для этого не забудьте включить loop устройство в секции Block devices Library routines "Библиотечные функции" Используется для предоставления модулям функций CRC32 CRC32c. Можете включить *